


The Dinner Date

by Gellsbells



Series: Bughead Social Workers AU [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date, Gen, Social Workers, light smut like really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Final Part of the Social Workers AU series.Jughead is taking out Betty on their first date as a result of him winning their bet. Betty meanwhile is still having her day dreams. While at dinner they make a surprising discovery.





	The Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is it guys. I have loved writing this series so much and I hope that this final part has done justice for these two characters, I'm going to miss them. But thank you so much for everyone who has supported this series. You are all so wonderful.

Betty looked over her appearance carefully in the mirror. She looked again at the time on her phone for the tenth time that night already. It was almost 6.00pm. She had a little bounce in her step as she had walked to her car, after agreeing to the impromptu date with Jughead. That was until she remembered what she had found in his bag that morning and a heat rushed over her all over again. It’s not like she didn’t want to, God, she wanted to, but she had to admit to herself that ever since that Christmas party where she had been attracted to him physically she had gotten to know the real Jughead or at least she liked to think that she had. He cared more than he wanted people to know and she had come to admire him in an entirely different way. She didn’t want just a couple of quick hook ups in the office she wanted something else. Something more.

Her doorbell rang and she jumped a little at the noise her nerves already on edge. She gave herself one final look over before she opened her door to find a beanieless Jughead Jones standing at her door. A single flower in his hand that caught her by surprise.

“This is for you.” He held the lily out to her, and she took it in her hand her fingers brushing against his slightly.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to. This whole thing is just the result of a bet anyway so-” He held up a hand to interrupt her.

“Bet dinner or no bet dinner, Jughead Jones does nothing half assed.”

“You do a multitude of things half assed at work.”

“Yes, -” He nodded thoughtfully. “But not the important things and a date with a beautiful woman is very important.”

She rolled her eyes at him well used to his compliments by now. “Okay.” She put her bag over her shoulder and locked her door behind her, turning back around to see his arm held out to her. She took it graciously taking in his appearance of a dress shirt and slacks. Very different to his usual jeans and button down. Those damn suspenders were still there, pulled over his shoulders instead of hanging loosely by his sides. Oh the day dreams she had had about those suspenders. She wanted to run her fingers over them, pull them back and just hear them snap against his skin, bare skin would be best. She shook her head again breaking free from another one of her vivid imaginings.

“So you said Japanese.” He said as he held open the car door for her to climb into the passenger seat.

“I did.” She was not surprised that the inside of his car looked very much like his desk at work, a couple of empty takeaway bags and coffee cups. She imagined that he very much like her spent most lunches in his car.

“Right well there is a sushi restaurant booked.” He smiled over at her as he pulled away from the curb.

“On such short notice, I’m impressed.”

“Well if you are impressed by that Betts you are in store for all kinds of treats tonight. Besides I knew I would win and I know how much you like your raw fish.”

* * *

Jughead had been the consummate gentleman during their date, no, correction dinner. He insisted to be the one to open all doors for her, pull out her chair and let her choose the wine. In all honesty she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. She felt that she was actually being wined and dined. It had been far too long since someone had taken her out and treated her like this. She could feel herself being drawn further and further in and her previous thoughts about making him ‘work for it’ were a distant memory. If he asked her to meet him in the bathroom she probably would, in a heartbeat.

That was until he started to pay an unusual amount of attention on the table across from them and the brunette sitting there.

“Are you seeing this too?” he asked her indicating towards the table that he had been staring at.

“When you take someone out for a date Jughead you are usually meant to focus on the person you’re with not a girl at another table.” She stabbed her food violently with her fork before looking up at him, bringing it to her mouth. He was staring at her now.

“So it is a date now?”

“Yes.” she mumbled under her breath, her eyes avoiding his gaze again, staring down her food instead. The self satisfied smirk crossing his face in victory.

“Glad we are on the same page now, and yes Betty trust me my focus is solely on you tonight, but that girl at that table isn’t just any girl.”

Betty turned in her chair slightly to take in the girl, no woman, at the next table who seemed to have caught Jughead’s attention. She couldn’t see anything that remarkable about her, she was pretty sure, but she was dressed like she was trying to hard to impress someone. She self consciously looked down at her own dress wondering if the same could be said for her own attire for the night.

“She looks like any girl to me.”

“That Betty, is Penelope Weatherbee,”

“You mean she’s related to Weatherbee?” Betty was trying to figure out why she should or Jughead for that matter should care that a relative of their manager was out at a Japanese Restaurant in the middle of town.

“Yep, that is our lovely manager’s only daughter.” Jughead leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest.

“O-kay,” she said slowly trying to work out where exactly Jughead’s mind was this time. Why should she care that Weatherbee’s daughter was out for dinner on a date. She turned back to Jughead when out of the corner of her eye near the men’s toilets past the bar she saw a flash of ginger hair. She followed the redhead to wear he sat back down his back towards their table before clasping his hand over the newly identified Penelope. She looked back to Jughead who looked like he had just won the lottery, before turning back to the couple just to check that her eyes were not playing tricks on her. “Archie is dating Weatherbee’s daughter,” she said in a hushed whisper.

“I know.” Jughead obviously having a hard time keeping the excitement from his voice his face lighting up like Christmas had come early. She took another glance towards the table as she turned back to Jughead.

“Jughead what are you doing put that away!” Her voice was urgent as her hand reached for the object that Jughead had pulled from his pocket. She missed as he jerked his hand back away from her.

“No way, Betts.” He took a quick photo, and then several more swapping the position of his phone slightly each time. “This is going to be kept for a rainy day.”

“More like blackmail.” She leant back in her chair, sighing as she waited for him to take his evidence. Normally she would be all for Jughead’s slightly naughty side, but she wanted him to be paying attention to her.

She had picked out her nicest dress, which on her salary was not an easy task, she had ever so slightly curled her hair for God’s sake, she was out of practice so had burnt herself twice on the curling rod, cursing his name each time she did it. Jughead Jones had her in a tizzy, and now he didn’t even have the common courtesy to pay attention to her. Too busy wrapped up in his little vendetta against Archie Andrews, who while being a little dull sometimes and occasionally getting them all in hot water, was not a bad guy. He put his phone away finally and settled his attention back on her. Upon seeing the scowl on her face the smile dropped from his face immediately. She hoped he could tell she was pissed.

Looking at her face he knew he had fucked up. Here he was with the girl he had been obsessing over for the past few months and all he could do was focus on Archie Andrews love life.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. Embarrassed slightly over the way he had acted. “I’m being a jack ass. A jerk.” Betty flicked her eyes towards him before flicking them away again. He reached his hand to touch hers that was still on the table. She stilled under his touch. “I just-” She brought her eyes back to meet his and he lost his train of thought. She was beautiful. She was everything that he wanted and he needed to tell her, he needed her to know that she wasn’t just a one night stand at a drunken Christmas Party, a quick hook up in a supply closet. He believed that Betty Cooper was the girl that he had been looking for.

“You just.” There was an eagerness in her eyes and he hoped that she felt something too. That was before he remembered that she didn’t date co-workers.

“How’s the Carmichaels case going?” The sudden change of subject did not go unnoticed.

She gave a loud sigh. It was a hard case and they had spent any free lunchtimes they managed to share together talking about it. It was the young girl they had been discussing during their time locked in the supply closet. “They have court on Monday. We have court on Monday. It won’t go well.”

“I’m sorry Betts.” His thumb ran across the back of her hand. “I know you wanted a different outcome.”

“Well you think I would be used to disappointment by now.” She pulled her hand from his and finished her glass of wine.

“I saw you Betts, you did everything you could.”

“I know I did, maybe that’s the worst part. Even after everything all the hard work, meetings, interventions. That girl is still going to lose her baby and there will be another case just like it waiting for me on my desk when I get back from court on Monday.”

“You can’t lose faith Betts. If even you lose your faith what hope do the rest of us have.” He was being honest with her, she kept the rest of them going. She kept him going.

“This coming from the person who says I’m too optimistic.”

“Yeah but I’m a cynical bastard.Seriously Betts we need people like you on our side.”

“Hey I’m not going anywhere. Just having a moment of self pity.” She reached over for the bottle on the table refilling her glass. “I blame the wine.”

“Let’s see what else we can blame on the wine.” A mischievous glint in his eyes as he filled up his own glass.

* * *

He walked her to her apartment door, she had told him he didn’t need to and he had mentioned again how he wasn’t going to half ass their date. Especially the end. They had continued to chat at the restaurant. Their discussions around work had soon given way to their respective pasts. Neither coming from perfect homes. They had both giggled as they hid their faces behind their menus as Penelope and Archie left walking past their table. Archie had glanced back for a moment as they peeped over the menus watching as confusion crossed his face before he was pulled away by his date. They continued to talk and laugh and share their worst home assessment stories until they were eventually kicked out as the restaurant closed for the night. It was then that the weight of the night weighed heavily on them both. As if at the conclusion of the night a decision was to be made.

They lingered at her front door and she contemplated inviting him in. The small nagging voice in the back of her head reminding her that she did not mix work and pleasure. She argued back with herself that she already had, twice now. Jughead Jones had cemented his place in her mind, and heart,  and there was no going back now. A heat rushing up her neck as she was brought back to her previous day dreams and what she had found in his wallet.

She put the key in her door turning the lock, as it clicked open. “I had a nice night,” she said as she turned back towards him the keys dropped back into her bag.

“Me too.” They continued to stare at each other and before she could open her mouth again to invite him in his lips were crashing down on hers. His kiss was full and needy and she moved her lips against his as they had

She felt the solid wood of her door against her back as he leant his body into hers. His scent, his warmth surrounded her, swallowed her whole. His hand was against her cheek, such a gentle gesture in comparison to his heated kisses and solid body against her own. She felt as though she was being consumed by him her own kisses chasing his in desperation to catch up. Her hand reached behind her fumbling for her door handle not wanting to create a scene in front of her neighbours. Poor 80 year old Mrs Smith who lived across the hall would have a heart attack if she saw what sweet innocent Betty Cooper was doing up against her own front door.

She finally managed to turn the doorknob and the two of them almost fell through the doorway together. Jughead managed to regain his footing first pulling Betty back up into his arms to hold her up against his chest.  “You should have warned me.” His lips against her neck, the brief pause and almost fall not deterring him for a moment.

“I should shut the door,” she managed to squeak out as he sucked a little harder on that spot on her neck that made her legs go weak underneath her. She went to move towards the door but he kicked it with his foot instead a loud slam filling the room and she jumped at the noise her senses already on edge. Her hands were moving to his jacket shrugging it off his shoulders hearing it land to the ground with a dull thud, before she ran her fingers along his suspenders. She gave one an experimental pull, hearing it snap back against his chest. “Sorry I’ve wanted to do that all night,” she told him as he quirked an eyebrow at her action.

He returned his lips to hers, exploring her mouth with his tongue as she gasped and groaned into his mouth as his hands continue to explore her body. They eventually made it to her bedroom, but not before taking out a lamp in their eagerness to undress one another. She had had her dress halfway over her head while still moving when she bumped into the side table, the lamp dropping before he managed to catch it with one free hand moving it back to its original position. She had giggled an oops before continuing their movement towards their destination.

She pulled him down on top of her as he settled in between her legs on top of her bed. His hand running up her outer thigh. Her breath hitching as it moved from her thigh, to her hip, tracing briefly the outline of her underwear, her favourite pair. Before gliding across her stomach as she fought the urge to giggle under his touch as he tickled her sides with his light movements. He was torturing her with this delicately slow touches. He ran his fingers along the underside of her lace covered breast and she bit down on her lip to stifle a moan.

“I want to hear you Betts.” His breath whispering against her ear as her body arched into his touch, another brush against the underside of her breast, before moving down her hips. She didn’t hold back this time her moan filling the room. “That’s better,” he murmured into her neck, before nipping lightly.

“Juggie.” She groaned as his hand continued it’s path downwards to where she was waiting for him. Her thighs squeezing together to try and find some relief, knowing that he was the only one who could bring her relief. The only one who could make her scream.

“Patience Betts,” he scolded stopping his movement and delighting in her needy moan as he did so. “There is no rush, and tonight I am going to take my time with you.”

* * *

They were staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. Both still contemplating their night spent together. His hand reached over for hers, clasping it in his hand and she looked over to him. He was smiling at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back at him. He pulled her towards him and she laid across his chest. Hearing his heart beat steadily against her ear as he wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him, hardly believing that this was real. Just to make sure she moved her lips to his to press a gentle kiss against them which he deepened, pulling her closer towards him.

“I don’t just want this to be a one time thing.” She said as she broke away from the kiss, her heart thudding in her chest as she looked up at him not sure what she was expecting to see in his face.

“Me neither.” He brushed his nose against hers affectionately and she breathed a sigh of relief. “But I thought you didn’t date colleagues, Miss Cooper,” he added a smirk crossing his face.

She slapped him playfully on the chest. “I think for you I am willing to make an exception.” She wrapped her arms around him pulling him impossibly close to her, letting the warmth of his body heat her bare skin. “If you lose the beanie,” she teased.

He placed a gentle kiss against her lips. “Only for you.”


End file.
